memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Vulcan Hello
Załoga statku U.S.S. Shenzhou na krawędzi przestrzeni Federacji odkrywa obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia i dochodzi do ponownego kontaktu z starym wrogiem. Premiera Sezonu obyła się : :24.09.2017 w USA na CBS All Access https://www.cbs.com/all-access/ :25.09.2017 na świecie na Netflix https://www.netflix.com/ Podsumowanie Pozycja : UFC 012073 sys, Beta Kwadrant Klingoński przywódca przepowiada do swoich zwolenników. Przybywają. Atom po atomie... Będą kręcić się wokół nas. I wezmą wszystko to, czyn jesteśmy... Jest tylko jeden sposób na pokonanie tego zagrożenia. Przez zjednoczenie walczących dwudziestu czterech domów naszego imperium. Zapomnieliśmy o "Niezapomnianym". Ostatni, który zjednoczył nasze plemiona. -- Kahless -- Razem pod jednym kredo, Pozostań Klingonem. Właśnie dlatego zapalamy naszą latarnię tego dnia. Aby zgromadzić naszych ludzi. Aby zawrzeć nasze ramiona przeciwko tym, których śmiertelnym powitaniem jest... "Przybywamy w pokoju." Pozycja : FGC-012072, UFC 012072 sys, Beta Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny U.S.S. Shenzhou znajduje się w orbicie planety macierzystej gatunku Crepusculan, kiedy Kapitan Philippa Georgiou i pierwszy oficer Michael Burnham znajdują się na powierzchni planety. Misja na planecie FGC-012072 (planeta macierzysta Crepusculan) thumb|200px|right|Oficerowie Starfleet na planecie Crepusculan Idą przez pustynię szukając przy użyciu mapy drogę do wyschniętej studni. Za nimi utworzyła się burza, która dogoni ich za 1 godzinę, 17 minut, 22 sekund. Docierają do małego przejścia w formacji skalnej, na górze której znajdowały się worki jajeczne z potomstwem Crepusculan. thumb|200px|Przywrócenie wody Na planecie rozpoczyna się okres suszy, który potrwa 89 lat. Rdzennemu gatunkowi zamieszkującemu planetę groziło wymarcie, którzy przetrwał tu ponad tysiąc lat. Oficerowie przybyli na planetę zgodnie z motto Starfleet "Przybywamy w pokoju". Ich zadaniem było przywrócenie usunięcie skutków wypadku górniczego na pobliskim meteorze, które spowodowało zwiększenie się promieniowanie otoczenia i doprowadziło do wysuszenia górnych wart wód gruntowych planety. Jeśli nic nie zrobią, Crepusculanie nie przeżyją następnych 1000 godzin. thumb|200px|Crepusculanie odzyskali dostęp do wody Starali się wykonać swoją misję bez nawiązania kontaktu z tubylcami tym samym unikając naruszenie Pierwszej Dyrektywy. Po wyjściu z przejścia między skałami zlokalizowali studnię. Żeby udostępnić wodę z głębokich warstw musieli przebić się przez skałę na dnie studni. Do czego Kapitan wykorzystała impulsowy fazer karabin typ 3, impuls pola 0.7 sekund przy ustawieniu poziomu 13.5, wystrzeliła do studni kilka strzałów. Po chwili z studni wystrzelił krótki gejzer wody, która wypełniła studnię. Po czym, Kapitan wezwała statek, jednak nie było odpowiedzi. thumb|200px|Symbol Starfleet na pustyni Dalej Kapitan prowadziła Komandora dalej przez pustynię, która uważała się zgubili i nie mogli wyznaczyć kursu bez gwiazd. Burnham uważała, że nie powinni oddalać się od wioski. Kapitan zauważyła, że Numer Jeden służyła już pod nią 7 lat i nadszedł czas żeby porozmawiali o jej własnym dowództwie. Za co była wdzięczna Kapitanowi, jednak nie była pewna czy zdołają wrócić na statek. thumb|200px|U.S.S. Shenzhou przebija się prze burzę Kapitan kazała jej iść za nią i odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Co by zrobił, gdyby utknęła tu na 89 lat? Zakładając, że by przeżył jako xeno antropolog, mogłaby ujawnić się tubylcom, poznać ich kulturę, spróbować dostosować się, jeśli to byłoby możliwe. Kapitan na to samo pytanie odpowiedział, że to łatwe. Uciekła by. Pierwszy oficer zauważyła zostawione przez nich ślady. Uznała, że chodzili w koło. Jednak Kapitan poprowadził ich zostawiając wielki znak Starfleet na piasku. Twierdząc, że ustawiła jej gwiazdę. Znak umożliwił ich lokalizację i statek wleciał w atmosferę, przebił się przez burzę i transportował oficerów na pokład statku. Pozycja : UFC 012073 sys, Beta Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny '' Dziennik pierwszego oficer, czas gwiezdny 1207.3. '' Na Ziemi, jest 11 Maja, 2256, Niedziela. Załoga U.S.S. Shenzhou została wezwana na krawędź przestrzeni Federacji, aby zbadać uszkodzenia wyrządzone jednemu z naszych przekaźników międzygwiezdnych. Osmolenia wybuchowe dookoła dziury są niejednoznaczne. Czy zostały wyrządzone przez asteroidę, albo została celowo zniszczona, aby ograniczyć komunikację Starfleet? A jeśli tak, to przez kogo? Pomimo ryzyka naszej misji, pozostaję optymistyczna. W takim przypadku nie jest trudno stać w obliczu takiego piękna, binarny system. Dookoła tych dwóch słońc, lód, pył i gazy zderzają się tworząc planety, które przyszłe pokolenia (generacje) będą nazywać domem. Pokornie przypominając, że wszelkie życie rodzi się z chaosu i zniszczenia. Mostek - U.S.S. Shenzhou Na mostku oficer naukowy Saru na postawie wstępnych odczytów ocenił, że przekaźnik nie wydawał się być uszkodzony naturalnie. Co mu się nie podobało i wyrażał swoje zaniepokojenie. Komandor Burnham rozkazała mu zakończ skany, żeby mógł przedstawić fakty. Po czym przekazała mu mostek i udała się do pokoju gotowości Kapitana. Poinformowała kapitana, że jej główny oficer naukowy martwił się, że to coś co wygryzło dziurę w przekaźniku było złośliwe. Według Kapitana, Saru był Kelpien, on myślał że wszystko było złośliwe. Według Burnham wszystkie oznaki, nie wskazują na nic inteligentnego. Jednak, kiedy przekaźnik przestaje funkcjonować, Federacja wysyła statek, aby go naprawić. Zgodnie z wzorcową higieną pracy Starfleet. Kapitan podejrzewała, że ktoś próbował zwrócić ich uwagę. Kapitan i pierwszy oficer wrócili na mostek, gdzie Saru poinformowała, że podjął inicjatywę utrzymując statek w maksymalnej odległości skanowania w przypadku czegoś groźnego tam. Z tym zgodził się pierwszy oficer. Ta sama opinia starszych oficerów była tak rzadka, że Kapitan zleciał Chorążemu Connor, zanotowanie daty i godziny. Saru coś wykrył, rozpoczął rekalibracje sensorów. Aktywne skany były odbijane. Saru miał problem w lokalizacji źródła. Po pewnej chwili zlokalizował. Kapitan Georgiou rozkazał powiększyć obraz na monitorze i chciała wiedzieć, czy to uszkodziło przekaźnik. Saru określił jako obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia. Kapitan chciała wiedzieć konkrety. Jednak Saru nie był w stanie ustawić ostrości obrazu. Kapitan rozkazała Numer Jeden wsparcie oficera naukowego. Po chwili namierzyli, że obiekt znajdował się w odległości 2000 km od statku. Kierunek 358 znak 269. W przybliżeniu obiekt na długość 150 m, schowany w tym dysku akrecyjnym. Znajdował się w martwej strefie sessorów. Jakiś rodzaj pola rozpraszającego zakłóca zdolność statku do przetłumaczenia obrazu. Saru jako oficer naukowy, zaproponował przestawienie bardziej konkretnej i dogłębnej analizy zamiast odczytać dane z monitora. Obiekt rozpraszał procesory optyczne statku, co uniemożliwiało jego zobaczenie. Pokój gotowości kapitana - U.S.S. Shenzhou Komandor Burnham posiadając za mało danych, wolała nie spekulować. Ponieważ pole rozpraszające jakie emitował obiekt sugerowało intencje. Podejrzewała, że mógł zgubił się, albo obawiał się pokazać im cało jego istotę. Kapitan podejrzewała, że ukrywał się, ale może miał nadzieję na jego znalezienie. Saru zarekomendował, pozostawienie go w spokoju. Kapitana stwierdziła, że nie mieli dużego wyboru. Nie mogli go namierzyć, nie posiadali promu wystarczająco manewrowego do nawigacji w pierścieniu. Pierwszy oficer uznała, że potrzebowała tylko pakiet napędowy. Saru oznajmił, że gwiazdy binarne emitują wysokie poziomy promieniowania, że będzie miała 20 minut, aż jej DNA zacznie się rozwijać jak makaron. Burnham uznała, że wykona przelot i wróci w 19 minut. Saru uznał to za marnowaniem zasobów statku. Pierwszy oficer zarzuciła mu, że bojąc się wszystkiego nic się nie nauczy. Nie będzie miał okazji na odkrycia, oraz badania. Saru uważał, ich zadaniem było przeprowadzenie sprawdzenia (audytu) przekaźnika komunikacyjnego głębokiego kosmosu. Kapitan przyznała obydwu rację i rozkazała obydwu oficerom polecieć tam. Jednak nie chcieli tego. Burnham próbowała uniknąć tego argumentując, że lecąc sam utrzyma zmienne do minimum. Nie chciałabym narażać jego kolegę na ryzyko. Saru przyznał rację. Kapitan potwierdziła, że pierwszy oficer zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedy dotrze do pola rozpraszającego, może zostać odcięta od wszelkiej komunikacji. Odpowiedziała, że przybywając tyle drogi byłoby nieodpowiedzialnym na pozostawienie tego co jest nieznane. Mostek U.S.S. Shenzhou - pierścień systemu UFC 012073 Komandor Burnham przygotowuje się do wyjścia w kosmos śluzie, a po zakończeniu komputer przeprowadził sekwencję dekompresji śluzy. Wyjeżdża małą windą na dolną część kadłuba statku na który staje dzięki magnetycznym butom. W między czasie Chorąży Danby Connor powitał ją w imieniu Kapitana Georgiou i całej załogi U.S.S. Shenzhou, na locie 819 z nieustanną obsługą do "obiektu nieznanego pochodzenia". Temperatura na zewnątrz wynosiła rześkie -260 °C. Prognozował niewielkie odłamki, oraz przewidzieli płynną jazdę. Komandor Burnham rozpoczęła misji rozpoznawczą do nieznanego obiektu. Komputer skafandru potwierdził włączenie gromadzenie danych. Wszystkie światła są zielone. Była gotowa do rozpoczęcie lotu. Na mostku Januzzi ustanowił frekwencji połączenia z EV (ang. Extra-vehicular activity - EVA - czynności pozapojazdowe) Komandora. Kanał był czysty i gotowy do transmisji. Sternik Detmer potwierdziła sześciosekundową kierunkowy ciągu w celu wyregulowania pozycji statku dla rozpoczęcia misji. Komputer skafandru rozpoczął końcową przed startową kontrole systemu: *Podtrzymanie życia: nominalne. *Nasycenie tlen/azot: nominalne. *Ciśnienie i przepływ powietrza: nominalne. *Moduł komunikacyjny: aktywny. *Filtry z nasyceniem 0.01%. Januzzi potwierdził zakończenie przedlotowej listy kontrolnej. Oficer naukowy Saru podał odległość do obiektu, która wynosiła 2000 km. Rozkazał komputerowi, włączenie zapłonu. Komputer skafandru rozpoczął 10 sekundowe odliczenie do zapłonu silników. Rozpoczęła lot w kierunku obiektu. Chorąży Connor poinformował o prawidłowym działaniu skanowania ciała, tętno wynosiło 79 i rosło, ciśnienie krwi (BP) 130/70. Co uznał trochę za wysokie dla Komandora. Kiedy Komandor znajdowała się prawie przy polu odłamów. Kapitan poinformował ją, że ma 19 minut, ani nanosekundy dłużej na wykonanie przelotu. Co potwierdziła. Jednak połączenie z statkiem zaczęło słabnąć. Kapitan poleciła wzmocnić sygnał. Oficer komunikacyjny nie był w stanie tego zrobić z powodu pola rozpraszającego, które zakłócało komunikację. Sternik Detmer podała, że zegar misji wynosił 17 minut, 30 sekund. Oficer komunikacji poinformował, że zakłócenia zaczynały degradować rozdzielczość obrazu. Chorąży Connor przekierował dodatkową energię do anteny podprzestrzennej. Jednak to nie dało żadnego skutku. Kiedy Burnham próbowała wzywać Shenzhou, komputer skafandra poinformował, że znajdowała się 1000 km od obiektu i wykonywaniu automatycznych korekt kursu. Komandor nie będąc w stanie nawiązać łączności z statkiem potwierdziła, czy Jednostka Gromadzenia Danych działał, czyli wewnętrzny komputer skafandra. Poinformował, że czas misji wynosił 12 minut, 58 sekund. Komandor postanowiła, że to wystarczający czas, aby obejrzeć obiekt z bliska. Z obecnej odległości, to nie były szczątki. Na statku Chorąży Connor podaje czas 12 minut i 48 sekund do maksymalnego narażenia na promieniowanie. Sternik Detmer podał pozycję Komandor mniej niż 10 metrów od najbardziej zewnętrznej krawędzi pola rozpraszającego. Burnham zbliżając się do obiektu rozpoczyna opisywać znalezisko: "Nie pamiętam, kto powiedział, że rzeźby są krystalizowaną duchownością ..." Poleciła włączenie reflektora. "... ale widzę co mieli na myśli. Tu Burnham w ciemności. Jestem nad obiektem, który jest stary. Wieki. Trudno powiedzieć, czy został zbudowany lub wyrzeźbiony. Jedyne słowo skutecznie to opisujące jest wow, ale postaram się być bardziej precyzyjna. Jego powierzchnia ma wygląd kamienia z egzoszkieletem z stopu metalu. Niesamowicie skomplikowana. Konstrukcja i projekt są niczym nadzwyczajnym. Chciałabym, żebyście widzieli co ja widzę. To jest wysublimowane. Niemożliwe jest dojrzenie praktycznego celu. Wyląduje na tym, przyjrzę się bliżej. Ładnie i spokojnie. Czekaj. Moja obecność wywołała jakiś rodzaj odpowiedzi ruchu." Komputer skafandra poinformował o pozostałym czasie do końca misji, który wynosił 10 minut, 15 sekund. Wydał ostrzeżenie, ogłaszając alarm zbliżeniowy. Komandor odwróciła się do tyłu, gdzie przed nią stał ktoś w skafandrze. Komputer wykrył znak na skafandrze obcego i rozpoczął skanowanie bazy danych w celu rozpoznania. Ikonografia została potwierdzona jako Klingońska. Komandor Burnham chciała się przedstawić, kiedy Klingon zaatakował ją za pomocą Bat'leth. Wtedy odpalił silniki skafandra taranując Klingona, którego broń przebiła się przez jego skafander. Zabijając go. Razem oderwali się od powierzchni obiektu i po chwili zderzyli się z elementem obiektu. Następnie zaczęli dryfować, a skafander Komandora został uszkodzony podczas zderzenia. Na mostku sternik Detmer nie była w stanie wykryć, żadnego znaku od Komandor Burnham. Zegar misji kończył się za 15 sekund. Chorąży po chwili zaczął odbierać tylko telemetrię pierwszego oficera. Jej ciśnienie krwi wynosiło 70 i spadało. Musieli ją sprowadzić na pokład inaczej nie przeżyje. Kapitan Geoegiou zleciła to Transporter Kontroli. Jednak Weeton nie był w stanie namierzyć Komandora, ponieważ integralność wzoru była zbyt słaba. Kapitan rozkazał wzmocnij jej sygnał. Według Suru, nie mieli sygnału. Kapitan zleciła zdalnie odpalenie jej pakietu odrzutowego. Oficer z kaskiem przekazała, że nie było to możliwe. Connor stwierdził, że dryfowała. Georgiou zleciła inżynierii użycie promień holowniczy. Weeton nie mógł dokonać namiaru i przeprowadzał ręczne obliczenia. Oficer naukowy Saru stwierdził, że pole rozpraszające było nadal problemem. Nie mogli ją transportować, aż opuści pole. Według Detmer, stwierdziła że Komandor niedługo pokaże symptomy ostrego zespołu napromieniowania. W miedzy czasie Januzzi próbował nawiązać kontakt z Komandor Burnham. Pozycja : UFC 012073 sys, Beta Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny Statek flagowy T'Kuvma Na Klingońskim statku odbywa się ceremonia pogrzebowa zabitego Klingona. "Bądźcie świadkami naszego brata - naszego Nosiciela pochodni - zabitego przez intruza Federacji na naszej świętej latarni. Widzę cię jak widzisz koniec. Na nosiciel pochodni honoruje nas. Pierwszy, który umarł w naszej krucjacie na rzecz samo zachowania. Nasi przodkowie witają naszego zmarłego brata Rejac, do ich Czarnej Floty. Walczą z nami... ... gdy walczymy z naszym wrogiem. Pozostań Klingonem." Pozycja : UFC 012073 sys, Beta Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny Ambulatorium - U.S.S. Shenzhou Komandor Burnham znajdowała się w ambulatorium statku od 3 godzin, gdzie była poddana terapii antyprotonowej w komorze antyprotonowej. Podczas gdy był nieprzytomna doświadczyła snu z jej przyszłości, kiedy jako dziecko znajdowała się w Vulkańskim Centrum Nauczania i jest poddawana egzaminowi z jej wiedzy. Komputer : Klingoński porządek społeczny spoczywa na? :Odpowiedź : Nietykalny honor, dynamiczny wstyd. Komputer : Poprawnie. Komputer : Klingoński świat macierzysty Qo'noS. :Odpowiedź : Niechętny do Federacji. Komputer : Poprawnie. Komputer : Klingon porządek polityczny. :Odpowiedź : 24 wielkie domy. Komputer : Poprawnie. Komputer : Lokalizacja ostatniego Klingońskiego nalotu. :Burnham nie udzieliła odpowiedzi. Komputer : Niedopuszczalny czas między zapytaniem i poprawną odpowiedzią. Komputer : Liczba ocalałych z posterunku naukowego ludzi-Vulcan na Doctari Alpha. :Burnham nie udzieliła odpowiedzi. Komputer : Niedopuszczalny czas między zapytaniem, a poprawną odpowiedzią. Komputer : Liczba ocalałych na Doctari Alpha. :Burnham nie udzieliła odpowiedzi. Komputer : Niedopuszczalna odpowiedź. Komputer : Liczba ocalałych. :Burnham wydała polecenie Zatrzymać. Komputer zatrzymał program. Do Burnham podszedł Sarek. Stwierdzając, że kiedy emocje sprowadzają nam duchy z przeszłości, tylko logika może nasz zakorzenić w teraźniejszości. Zaproponowała, że spróbuje nauczyć się języka Vulcan. Żeby mogła szybciej udzielać odpowiedzi. Sarek uznał, że jej ludzki język nie jest problemem. Tylko jej ludzkie serce. Komandor Burnham odzyskała świadomość i stwierdza że śniła. Przypomniała sobie o jej spotkaniu z Klingonem i chciała wiedzieć jak dostała się na pokład. Oficer medyczny poinformował ją, że została transportowana na pokład 3 godziny temu. Wyszła z komory, wtedy komputer ogłosił pogotowie medyczne. Spowodowana przedwczesnym zakończeniem sesji teraii antyprotonowej. Lekarz nalegał, żeby została i ukończyła leczenie. Ponieważ proces rekombinacji nie był nawet blisko ukończenia. Nalegał, żeby wróciła do komory antyprotonowej. Ponieważ, efekt genetycznego ukończenia może doprowadzić do bardzo agonicznej śmierci. Ubrana tylko w szlafrok opuściła ambulatorium, weszła do windy i pojechała na mostek. Mostek - U.S.S. Shenzhou Stan operacyjny : normalny Na mostku statku załoga próbowała zorientować co się stało na obiekcie. Jednak gwiazdy binarne wyrzucają serie QE w górę i dół spektrum. Gant nie mógł dokonać namiaru. Kapitan domagała się informacji, kiedy na mostek weszła Burnham. Kapitan zwróciła jej uwagę, że powinna przebyć w ambulatorium. Jednak Burnham chciała wiedzieć, czy nawiązali kontakt z Klingonami i musieli przejść na czerwony alarm. Kapitan Georgiou była zdziwiona, ponieważ niemal od stu lat nikt nie widział Klingona. Komandor poleciła sprawdzenie kamery na kasku, gdyż jeden zaatakował ją na obiekcie. Jednak materiały filmowe zostały uszkodzone. Oficer naukowy poinformował Kapitana, że sensory wewnętrzne pokazywały, że Komandor weszła na mostek w napromieniowanym stanie. Bez natychmiastowego leczenia, jej stan będzie na pewno śmiertelny. Miała również wstrząs trzeciego stopnia. Burnham stwierdziła, że był z kasty wojowniczej. Jego skafander EV nosił insygnia Klingońskiego domu. Co nie było urojeniem (złudzeń) i nie miało nic wspólnego z wstrząsem. Przekonała Kapitana, że tam byli Klingoni. Kapitan ogłosiła czerwony alarm. Mostek - U.S.S. Shenzhou Stan operacyjny : czerwony alarm Burnham opowiedziała jak została zaskoczona, wtedy uruchomiłam pakiet silnikowy, żeby uciec. Jakość pchnęła go na jego broń i zabiła go. Podejrzewała, że obiekt mógł ukrywać Klingońską grupę uderzeniową, ukrytą za polem rozpraszającym. Kapitan uznała, że jeśli tym sektorze są Klingoni, mogli być odpowiedzialni za uszkodzenie przekaźnika. Oficer naukowy Saru uznał, że w tym wypadku powinni natychmiast wycofać się. Według Kapitana odwrót nie był opcją, gdyż była to przestrzeń Federacji. Jeśli Klingoni ukrywali się, musieli ich wypłoszyć. Komandor zaproponowała wycelować w obiekt działa fazowe. Saru stwierdził, że nie mogą zniszczyć własności innej kultury z kaprysu. Jednak Burnham nic nie mówiła o jego zniszczeniu. Kapitan uznała, że wystarczy że tylko tak pomyślą i rozkazała wycelować broń w obiekt. Gant potwierdził namiar. Wtedy Saru poinformował, że byli skanowani i wykryli ich sygnaturę broni. Na mostku rozbrzmiał się alarm, oficer z kaskiem stwierdziła, że to niemożliwe. Connor poinformował Kapitana, że nie wykryto sygnatur warp. Kapitan chciała wiedzieć skąd się wzięli. Rozkazał włączyć celowanie działa fazowego. Wysłała Numer Jeden do ambulatorium, żeby zakończyła leczenie i wróciła na mostek. Zleciała Januzzi, skontaktowanie się z Dowództwem Starfleet i wysłanie zakodowanej wiadomości. Wiadomość miała, poinformować że spotkali Klingonów. Januzzi rozpoczął wywoływanie niezidentyfikowanego Klingońskiego okrętu, identyfikując ich jako Federacyjny statek Shenzhou. Prosząc o odpowiedź. Powtarzając wywołanie wielokrotnie. Pozycja : UFC 012073 sys, Beta Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny Statek flagowy T'Kuvma Na mostku Klingońskiego statku, T'Kuvma z wśród zgromadzonych Klingonów wzywa następnego w linii Rejac. Zgłasza się jego brat Or’Eq. Zostaje mu powierzony honor zostania następnym Nosicielem pochodni. Jednak wymiguje się id tęgo, twierdząc że znajduje wielką mądrość w jego naukach. Jednak nie był pewien czy ich bracia i siostry odpowiedzą na jego wezwanie. Czy statki przelecą z powodu bajki. T'Kuvma był pewien, że przybędą zgodnie z proroctwem, które rozkazywało wszystkim Klingonom przybycie do światła Kahless, gdy zaświeci na nocnym niebie. Uznał, że wątpił w proroctwo i przez to zhańbił tylko siebie. Spośród Klingonów wyłonił się Voq, syn nikogo. Klingonin o białej skórze, oferując zapalenie latarni. T'Kuvma stwierdził, że nie posiadał rodzinnego ostrza i nie mógł obrać pierworodztwa szlacheckiego domu. Był niegodny. Jednak odpowiedział : Jestem godzien. Nie przez krew, ale przez wiarę. Służę światu Kahless. Odradzę się w jego płomieniach. Pokazał swoje poświęcenie dla jego wiary trzymając rękę w ogniu. T'Kuvma rozpoznał w nim osobę, która żyła jego życiem na zewnątrz i pragnie być częścią czegoś większego niż on sam. Niektórzy mogli widzieć kolor jego skóry jako błąd. Uznało za lustro jego samego. Jeden z pośród zgromadzonych poinformował, że sensory dalekiego zasięgu pokazywały ruch, jak przewidział. Po czym przekazał na ręce Voq jego miecz. Przekazując mu honor pełnienia obowiązków Nosiciela pochodni. Rozkazał mu zapalić latarnię. Pozycja : UFC 012073 sys, Beta Kwadrant Pokój gotowości kapitana - U.S.S. Shenzhou Stan operacyjny : czerwony alarm Kapitan Georgiou zdawała raport sytuacyjny Admirałowi Anderson. Poinformowala, że Klingoński statek flagowy posiadał moduł maskowania. Rodzaj ekranu maskującego, jakiego kiedykolwiek wcześniej nie widziała. Podejrzewa, że może być więcej statków niż wiedzą. Wystąpili z każdą formą przyjaznego pozdrowienia jakie posiada Starfleet. Jednak Klingoni blokują wezwania. Admirał wywnioskował, że to wyglądało jak podpucha. Być może przekaźnik był zbyt blisko dla Klingońskiego samopoczucia (wygody), a zniszczyli go aby zwabić tu Starfleet. Po pokoju wszedł pierwszy oficer, którego Kapitan przedstawiła Admirałowi. Admirał zasugerował, żeby następnym razem spróbowała nie naruszać własności rasy wojowników, z którą prawie nie rozmawiali przez sto lat. Na chwilę obecną jedynym wyborem było nawigować w tej sytuacji z jak największą możliwą finezją. Burnham przedstawiła swoją rekomendację. Idealnym rezultatem dla każdej Klingońskiej interakcji była walka. Klingoni byli bezlitośnie nieprzyjaźni. Taką mieli naturę. Admirał nie zgodził się z tym ponieważ nie znała ich motywacji. Po za tym Federacja i Klingońskie Imperium zawsze były po zimnej stronie wojny. Przez wiek mieliśmy tyko z nimi ulotne przeloty. Zasugerował, że biorąc pod uwagę jej przeszłość uważał, że ona będzie ostatnią osobą robiącą założenia bazujące na gatunku. Odpowiedziała, że byłoby nierozsądnie mylenie gatunku i kulturą. Admirał poinformowała Kapitana, że jego statek Europa i wszystkie okręty floty w zasięgu będą na ich współrzędnych za dwie godziny. Wydał rozkaz Kapitanowi utrzymanie pozycji i nie robić nic prowokacyjnego. Kapitan potwierdziła rozkaz, połączenie zostało zakończone co potwierdził komputer. Kapitan chciała wiedzieć od pierwszego oficera jaki był nastrój na mostku. Według niej tylko mówił Saru. Był głęboko przekonany, że powinni się wycofać. Jednak według Kapitana to nie było takiej opcji. Shenzhou był jedyną linią obrony, jeśli Klingoni zaatakują. W odległości 3 ly znajdowała się stacja kosmiczna na Eagle XII, oraz Andoriańska kolonia na Gamma Hydra, oddalona o 6 ly. Burnham uważała, że nie jeśli, tylko kiedy Klingoni zaatakują. Kapitan miała nadzieję, że cokolwiek się stanie może posłuży jako pomost między ich cywilizacjami. Pierwszy oficer wiedział że to zdanie jej jako dyplomaty. Chciał wiedzieć co uważał w niej żołnierz. Było to nic dobrego. Na zewnątrz statku rozbłysło bardzo jasne światło, kiedy Saru wezwał Kapitana na mostek. Mostek - U.S.S. Shenzhou Dwaj oficerowie weszli na mostek. Saru poinformował, że Klingoński obiekt był źródłem masywnej aktywności fotonicznej. Connor dodał, że doprowadziło do przeciążenie, sensorów optycznych. Kapitan rozkazała włączyć filtry plazmatyczne. Connor przekierował energię do filtrów. Kapitan chciała wiedzieć, czy to była broń. Według Bunham było to jakiś rodzaj nadajnik sygnału. Kapitan chciała wiedzieć co było z filtrem. Według Connor pracował z 100% wydajnością. Jednak światło z zewnątrz oślepiało załogę mostku i rozbrzmiewał głośny dźwięk. Connor zainicjował awaryjne wyłączenie. Oficer komunikacyjny określił hałas jako jakiś rodzaj elektromagnetycznej fali podprzestrzennej. Connor zawężył zasięg kanału. Sternik dostosował orientacje w celu zminimalizowania rozproszenia. Kapitan rozkazał wyłączenie tego hałasu, co potwierdził Saru. Akustyka została wyciszona. Jednak całkowite wyciszenie nie było możliwe. Pozostały dźwięk były wynikiem symatyczne wibracje super struktury statku. Burnham określiła to jako impuls sygnał. Co mogło być wiadomością. Wysunęła hipotezę, że zrobili to samo co oni i wezwali wsparcie. Kapitan rozkazało oficerowi naukowemu, ustawienie sensorów dalekiego zasięgu na maksimum. Jeśli więcej Klingonów było w drodze, chciała otrzymać jak najszybsze ostrzeżenie. Komandor Burnham prosiła o pozwolenie na opuszczenie mostku. Co zaskoczyło Kapitan Georgiou. Komandor odpowiedziała, że to było ważne. Otrzymała pozwolenie i opuściła mostek. Kapitan zażądała od Chorążego Connor, raport statusu (sytuacyjny), pokład po pokładzie. Kwatera Burnham - U.S.S. Shenzhou Burnham zleciał komputerowi otworzenie dedykowanego kanał podprzestrzenny 222AA7. Komputer poinformował, że użycie tej frekwencji wymagała autoryzacji dyplomatycznej. Po przeprowadzeniu autoryzacji głosowej pojawił się hologram Sarek. Komandor przywitała się. Na co Sarek odpowiedział, że po tylu latach nadal pozwalała jej emocjonalnym rozważaniom utrudniać jej logika. Burnham potrzebowała jego pomocy. Sarek założył, że czas połączenia nie był przypadkowy. Raporty kwadrantu, mówiły o nowej gwieździe na niebie. Zainteresowało go co robiła na obrzeżach przestrzeni Federacji. Spotkali Klingonów i zabiła jednego. Sarek uznał, że rzadko można spotkać własne demony w ciele (osobiście), a w świetle faktu że zabili jej rodziców, niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, że to było sprawiedliwe. Jednakże, jeśli śmierć była konieczna, był zadowolony, że to nie była ona. Był pewien, że nie zadzwoniła do niego po emocjonalne pocieszenie. Burnham oznajmiła stali na naprzeciw Klingonom. Nie wymieniono ognia. Nie włączyli latarni, aż Starfleet była w drodze do ich pozycji. Uważała, że wezwali więcej ich rodzaju. Sarek uznał to za dziwny wniosek, biorąc pod uwagę, że ich imperium było w zamęcie przez generacje (pokolenia). Opisał coś niezwykłego. Powściągliwość w obliczu konfliktu. Kiedy cywilizacja działa w przeciwieństwie do jej instynktów, mogła być pod wpływem czegoś, albo kogoś nowego. Wielcy unifikatorzy byli nieliczni, ale nadchodzą. Często, tacy przywódcy będą potrzebować głęboką sprawę dla zgromadzenia ich zwolenników. Burnham uznała, że będzie to wojna. Sarek ostrzegł ją, żeby była bardzo ostrożna, żeby jej założenia nie były napędzane przez jej przeszłość. Burnham odpowiedziała, że tu nie chodzi o to co się stało, ale co dzieje się teraz. Chciała dowiedzieć się jak Vulcani osiągnęli stosunki dyplomatyczne z Klingonami. Uznał, że to rozwiązanie było specyficzne dla Vulcan. Nie mogła zakładać, że będzie działać na statku dowodzonym przez ludzi. Ostrzegł ją, żeby była rozważna jak użyje tą informację. Nie mogła uratować życia, które zostało już stracone. Mimo to chciała wiedzieć jak utrzymali Klingonów na smyczy. Mostek - U.S.S. Shenzhou Kapitan zażądała raport od stacji Inżynierii. Oficer poinformował, że było brak wewnętrznych uszkodzeń, rdzeń działa w 100% wydajności. Komandor Burnham po wróceniu na mostek nalegała, że muszę ostrzelać Klingonów pierwsi. Uderzyć ich statek wszystkim co mieli. Kapitan nie miała takiego zamiaru, ponieważ nie mieli zasilonej broni. Nie wydawali się stanowić bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Według pierwszego oficera Klingońskie zagrożenie jest zawsze nieuchronne i nieuniknione. Gant poinformował gotowość dziennika taktycznego. Kapitan przypomniała mu, że mieli bardzo słabo uzbrojeni. Komandor Burnham jako wytłumaczenie jej zalecenia przytoczyła sytuacje jaka miała 240 lat temu, blisko H'Atoria. Statek Vulcan wkroczył do przestrzeni Klingonów. Klingoni natychmiast ich zaatakowali i zniszczyli okręt. Vulcani nie popełniają tego samego błędu dwukrotnie. Dlatego od tego czasu, aż do ustanowienia formalnych relacji, gdy Vulcani skrzyżowali ścieżki z Klingonami, strzelali pierwsi. Powiedzieli "cześć" w języku zrozumiałym dla Klingonów. Przemoc przyniosła szacunek. Szacunek przyniósł pokój. Nalegała na zaatakowanie Klingonów. Kapitan uważała, że jeśli ich zamiarem był atak, wyskakiwanie jako pierwsi nie zniechęci ich. Burnham nalegała, że byłoby logiczne, aby wziąć pod uwagę jej wskaźnik powodzenia w ciągu wspólnych siedmiu lat, oraz wykonanie jej planu bez dalszego kwestionowania zanim zostaną wciągnięci w wojnę. Kapitan Georgiou oznajmiła, że Starfleet nie strzela jako pierwsza. To było wszystko. Burnham podniesionym głosem krzyknęła, że muszą. Kapitan wezwała ją do jej pokoju gotowości. Przekazał mostek Porucznik Komandorowi Suru. Pokój gotowości kapitana - U.S.S. Shenzhou Po wejściu do pokoju gotowości Kapitan wydała komputerowi polecenie prywatność. Szyba w drzwiach pokoju zaciemniła się. Chciała wiedzieć od Burnham jak śmiała ją kwestionować. Mimo przeprosin za jej niesubordynację. Kapitan zwróciła jej uwagę, że takie zachowanie może zdestabilizować załogę. Komandor zwróciła uwagę, żeby nie lekceważyła załogi. Ponieważ nadzorowała ich ćwiczenia i byli gotowi do walki. Kapitan Georgiou zwróciła jej uwagę, że bitwa to nie symulacja. Uważała, że nauczyła ją lepiej niż to. Nie zaczynamy strzelać według przeczucia, a nie poświęcamy niewinnego życia. Rozumiała jej historię z Klingonami. Komandor nalegała, że jej zaangażowanie w kierunku działania nie było emocjonalne. Nalegała, żeby wycelować w jego szyję, odciąć jego głowę. Kapitan uważała, że była nadal ranna i nie myślała jasno. Burnham uważała, że tysiące życia zostanie stracone z powodu braku ich działania. Ofiary jej wyobrażonej wojny. Komandor nalegała, że chodziło o życie Kapitana. Georgiou rozkazała jej wycofać się. Burnham przyznała jej rację, że mogła nie była sobą. Użyła Vulcański uścisk na Kapitanie i doprowadziła do jej nieprzytomności. Mostek - U.S.S. Shenzhou Burnham wróciła na mostek, gdzie objęła dowodzenie od Saru, który chciał wiedzieć gdzie był kapitan. Komandor wyjaśniła, że przedstawiła Kapitanowi informacje o Klingonach z osobistego źródła na Vulcan. Natomiast Kapitan przekazuje jej do Admirała. Rozkazał stacji taktycznej, załadować w rury parę torped fotonowych i obliczyć rozwiązanie strzału celując w szyję Klingońskiego statku. Saru kwestionował plan Komandora, ostrzelania Klingonów. Stwierdziła, że musieli być gotowi na wypadek, gdyby kapitan zdecydowała się na to. Saru zarzucił Burnham, że może nie działać zgodnie z rozkazami kapitana. Komandor twierdziła, że znajdowali się w scenariuszu wysokiego ryzyka. Jeśli zakwestionuje ją jako przełożonego w łańcuchu dowodzenia i usunie go. Oficer naukowy Saru stwierdził, że jej oddychanie jest podwyższone. Pot był widoczny na linii włosów. Obawiał się, że działa w przeciwieństwie do życzeń kapitana. Burnham rozkazał wycelować fazery i rozkazał Saru, zajęcie jego stacji. Zarzucił, że to był bunt. Komandor wezwała Taktykę, gdzie Gant potwierdził namiar. Komandor Burnham wydała rozkaz ognia. W tej samej chwili na mostek weszła Kapitan Georgiou i anulowała jej rozkaz. Pierwszy oficer twierdziła, że próbowała uratować ją i całą załogę. Kapitan kazała jej wycofać się. Wtedy stacja Ops poinformował Kapitan, że wykryto sygnatury warp. Burnham powiedziała, że te statki są Klingońskie. Pamiętne cytaty ~~rozbudowa~~ Dodatkowe informacje ~~rozbudowa~~ Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2016, 2249, 2256, 2345, XXII wiek, 1000 godzin, 11 Maja, godzina, Niedziela, sekunda, ponad tysiąc lat, przeszłość, wiek Kartografia : Doctari Alpha, Eagle XII, FGC-012072 (świat macierzysty Crepusculan), Gamma Hydra, H’Atoria, Qo'noS, UFC 012073 system (podwójny system), Vulcan, Ziemia Gatunki : Andorianie, Crepusculanie, Kelpien, Klingoni, Ludzie, Vulcani, Ziemia Statki kosmiczne : Statek flagowy T'Kuvma, statek Vulcan, U.S.S. Europa, NCC-1648, U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 Pozostałe : Admirał, aktywne skany, akustyka, alarm zbliżeniowy, analiza, antena podprzestrzenna, asteroida, atak, automatyczna korekt kursu, autoryzacja dyplomatyczna, autoryzacja głosowa, awaryjne wyłączenie, azot, bat'leth, baza danych, binarny system, bitwa, brat, broń, bunt, burza, °C, Chorąży, ciśnienie, ciśnienie krwi, ćwiczenia, cywilizacja, Czarna Flota, czerwony alarm, dane, dedykowany kanał podprzestrzenny, DNA, dowództwo, Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty, dryfowanie, dyplomata, dysk akrecyjny, działo fazowe, Dziennik pierwszego oficera, dziennik taktyczny, egzoszkielet, ekran maskujący, elektromagnetyczna fala podprzestrzenna, energia, Federacja, fazery, filtr, filtr plazmatyczny, flota, frekwencja, frekwencja połączenia, gatunek, gaz, generacja (pokolenia), genetyczne ukończenie, grupa uderzeniowa, honor, ikonografia, instynkt, imperium, impuls sygnał, impulsowy fazer karabin typ 3, integralność wzoru, Jednostka Gromadzenia Danych, Kahless, kalibracja, kamera, kanał, kanał podprzestrzenny, kask, kasta wojownicza, kilometr, Klingoński nalot, Klingońskie Imperium, komora antyprotonowa, komputer, komunikacja, konflikt, krew, kultura, kurs, Latarnia Khaless, leczenie, linia obrony, logika, lód, ly, łańcuch dowodzenia, martwa strefa sessorów, meteor, miecz, minuta, misja, moduł komunikacyjny, moduł maskowania, monitor, mostek, nadajnik sygnału, namiar, napromieniowanie, nawigacja, niesubordynacja, Nosiciel pochodni, Numer Jeden, ocalały, odczyty, odwrót, oficer naukowy, pakiet napędowy, pakiet odrzutowy, pakiet silnikowy, pierścień, Pierwsza Dyrektywa, pierwszy oficer, planeta, podtrzymanie życia, pogotowie medyczne, pokolenie, pole rozpraszające, plemię, pokój, pokój gotowości, Porucznik Komandor, posterunek naukowy, potomek, proces rekombinacji, procesory optyczne, program, projekt, promieniowanie, promieniowanie otoczenia, promień holowniczy, proroctwo, przeciążenie, przed startowa kontrola systemu, przedlotowa lista kontrolna, przekaźnik komunikacyjny, przekierowanie energii, przełożony, przestrzeń Federacji, przestrzeń Klingonów, przodek, przyjazne pozdrowienie, przywódca, pustynia, QE, raport kwadrantu, raport, raport statusu, rasa wojowników, rdzeń, rodzice, scenariusz wysokiego ryzyka, sektor, sekwencja dekompresji, sen, sensory, sensory dalekiego zasięgu, sensory optyczne, sensory wewnętrzne, serce, siostra, skafander kosmiczny, skan, skanowanie, skanowanie ciała, skóra, słońce, spektrum, stacja kosmiczna, Starfleet, starszy oficer, sternik, stop, stosunki dyplomatyczne, studnia, super struktura, susza, sygnał, sygnatura broni, sygnatura warp, symatyczne wibracje, symptom, symulacja, śmierć, świat macierzysty, Światło Kahless, telemetria, temperatura, terapia antyprotonowa, teraźniejszość, tętno, tlen, torpeda fotonowa, transport, Transporter Kontrola, tubylec, urojenia, Vulcański, Vulcański uścisk, Vulkańskie Centrum Nauczania, walka, wezwanie, wiadomość, wiara, wiek, Wielki Dom, wielki unifikator, wioska, wody gruntowe, wojna, worek jajeczny, wsparcie, współrzędne, wstrząs, wymarcie, wypadek górniczy, wyrzutnia torped, wyrzeźbiony, wzmocnić sygnał, xeno antropolog, zakodowana wiadomość, załoga, zapłon silników, zegar misji, zespół ostrego napromieniowania, żołnierz Rola główna *Sonequa Martin-Green jako Michael Burnham *Doug Jones jako Saru Specjalna gościnna rola *Michelle Yeoh jako Philippa Georgiou Gościnna obsada *Mary Chieffo jako L'Rell *James Frain jako Sarek *Chris Obi jako T'Kuvma *Maulik Pancholy jako Nambue *Terry Serpico jako Brett Anderson *Sam Vartholomeos jako Danby Connor Pozostała obsada *Arista Arhin jako Młoda Michael Burnham *Emily Coutts jako Keyla Detmer *Justin Howell jako Rejac *Javid Iqbal jako Voq *Ali Momen jako Kamran Gant *Bonnie Morgan jako Crepuscula *David Benjamin Tomlinson jako Or'Eq *Tasia Valenza jako Głos komputera *Chris Violette jako Britch Weeton *Romaine Waite jako Troy Januzzi Pozostała obsada niewymieniona *Jimmy Chimarios jako Niebiesko skórny członek załogi Shenzhou *Nicole Dickinson jako Klingon *Adam Winlove-Smith jako Klingoński strażnik *Nieznana aktorka jako Żeński członek załogi Shenzhou z kaskiem taktycznym Aktor zastępczy *Al McFoster Tematy pokrewne ~~rozbudowa~~ Linia czasu (data szacunkowa) 13 wiek. Na planecie FGC-012072 (świat macierzysty Crepusculan) rozwinął się gatunek Crepusculan. 2016. Statek Vulcan wkroczył do przestrzeni Klingonów, w pobliżu H’Atoria. Klingoni natychmiast zaatakowali i zniszczyli okręt. 22 wiek (druga połowa) - 23 wiek (pierwsza połowa). W okresie między 2156-2256 przez 100 lat prawie nikt z Federacji nie widział z Klingonów. 2249. Michael Burnham przybyła na pokład U.S.S. Shenzhou i rozpoczęła służbę pod Kapitan Philipa Georgiou. :''2256 SD 1205.98-1206.53 (data szacunkowa). Pobyt załogi U.S.S. Shenzhou na planecie FGC-012072 (świat macierzysty Crepusculan). Początek 89 letniego okresu suszy. :''2256 SD 1206.53-1207.30 (data szacunkowa). Lot U.S.S. Shenzhou z planety FGC-012072 do system UFC 012073. 2256 SD 1207.3 (11 Maja, Niedziela) Przybycie w systemie UFC 012073 (podwójny system) na krawędzi przestrzeni Federacji .' :2256 SD 1207.30-1207.38 (data szacunkowa). Diagnoza i ściągniecie przekaźnika komunikacyjnego. :''2256 SD 1207.38-1207.40 (data szacunkowa). Rozmowa w pokoju Kapitana z pierwszym oficerem dotycząca uszkodzeń przekaźnika. :''2256 SD 1207.40-1207.44 (data szacunkowa). Wykrycie anomalii w systemie UFC 012073. :''2256 SD 1207.44-1207.48 (data szacunkowa). Kapitan, pierwszy oficer i oficer naukowy rozmawiają jak zidentyfikować czym była anomalia. Przygotowania do lotu do anomalii. :''2256 SD 1207.48-1207.54 (data szacunkowa). Lot pierwszego oficer do obiektu i transportowanie Komandora na pokład statku. :''2256 SD 1207.54-1207.95 (data szacunkowa). Odzyskanie ciała Klingońskiego wojownika i ceremonia pogrzebowa. :''2256 SD 1207.54-1207.87 (data szacunkowa). Pobyt Burnham w ambulatorium statku. :''2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa). Burnham przyszła na mostek poinformowała o spotkaniu z Klingonem, ogłoszenie Czerwonego Alarmu, ujawnienie Klingońskiego statku, poinformowanie Starfleet. :''2256 SD 1207.89-1207.95 (data szacunkowa). Dokończenie leczenia Komandora. :''2256 SD 1207.95-1207.97 (data szacunkowa). Analiza Klingońskiego statku i rozmowa Kapitana z Admirałem. :''2256 SD 1207.97-1208.19 (data szacunkowa). Czas oczekiwania na posiłki Starfleet. ::''2256 SD 1207.97 (data szacunkowa). Zapalenie Klingońskiej latarni. ::''2256 SD 1207.97-1207.99 (data szacunkowa). Burnham rozmawiała z Sarek. ::''2256 SD 1207.99-1208.00 (data szacunkowa). Załoga przygotowuje się do możliwej walki z Klingonami, Burnham nalega na pierwsze uderzenie w Klingonów. ::''2256 SD 1208.00-1208.01 (data szacunkowa). Rozmowa Kapitana z pierwszym oficerem. Burnham zaatakowała Kapitana, która straciła przytomność. ::''2256 SD 1208.01-1208.02 (data szacunkowa). Burnham próbuje zaatakować statek Klingonów, zostaje powstrzymana przez Kapitana. ::''2256 SD 1208.02 (data szacunkowa). Przybycie Klingońskich posiłków. :''2256 SD 1208.19 (data szacunkowa). Przybycie posiłków Starfleet. (miało miejsce następnym odcinku Battle at the Binary Stars) 2345. Koniec suszy na FGC-012072 planecie macierzystej Crepusculan. Zewnętrzne odnośniki Kategoria:Odcinki DIS